peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 WORST Licensed Games!
PBG collaborates with ScrewAttack, as they both make their own worst licensed games lists! Synopsis PBG is having a nightmare of seeing many bad games. He sees Wreck-It Ralph and remembers liking it, until he sees that it is the game version! He also liked Rugrats, before seeing that it is the Playstation game. Many bad licensed games appear flashing on the screen. He wakes up. He introduces the show by saying that there are some good licensed games, but there are also some lazy attempts at getting people's money. PBG will be going over the ten worst licensed games that he can find, and is teaming up with ScrewAttack, as they make a list for the same topic as well. 10. Play with the Teletubbies. To be fair, they nailed the source material. PBG doesn't understand anything that is happening. He watches some kid say some stuff, and nods his head throughout the whole thing. Anyone who would get anything out of this game is too young to be able to operate a Playstation controller. Tinky Winky wants to do mundane things over and over and over. PBG wants to get out of here. 9. Star Wars Masters. PBG thinks a Star Wars fighting game will be awesome. It's not. The controls are the worst part. Everything good about other fighting games is thrown out the window (PBG literally throws the games out his window). At least Han Solo isn't dancing. Actually, he changes his mind. That dancing game is number 9! 8. Who Wants to be a Millionaire. PBG is amazed at seeing the host, as PBG is his biggest fan. The game makes fun of PBG for playing alone. There are long loading screens, and is a really basic quiz show dressed up as a game. PBG runs out of time, and says it isn't fair as he wasn't paying attention. He smashes the photo and scribbles out the face of the host. 7. Hannah Montana Spotlight World Tour. PBG didn't realize what he was getting into with this one. This is a bad rhythm game. The first problem he highlight is that his character is holding a Wii remote and nunchuck on stage, because nothing says immersive like watching your character holding the controller while you play. How did Hannah Montana get a world tour in the first place, as only three people ever seem to go to it!? He's not convinced that they are even different people. PBG demonstrates himself flailing his arms around without even looking at the screen, and gets Perfect every time! He hurts himself. 6. Terminator 2: Judgement Day. This game is about playing as Hank Hill running around and shooting people in the face! Before finding a gun, all you can do is punch people, and it is the worst punching animation he has ever seen in a game. PBG gets hiccups again. The jump animation is also terrible. After beating the first level, it goes into a motorcycle stage just driving around. PBG played for 20 minutes, and couldn't work out the controls at first. He has no idea what he is supposed to do. 5. Superman 64. PBG sings a song about Superman flying through the wings, and being bad at it. PBG had never even played it until now, and it is as bad as everyone says. PBG doesn't even like Superman, and Lex Luther doesn't even have a nose! PBG rages. 4. The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. This game is based off a TV show of the same name. The game barely uses the D-Pad functionally, comparing it to Super Mario 64 DS's better use of the D-Pad to move around in a 3D space, and that was a launch game. The obstacles wouldn't even be obstacles if he could just move two feet to the side! Cody plays differently to Zack, as he uses a vacuum that he doesn't put down. PBG actually likes how Cody can use the vacuum to hover over water. This is a lazy attempt to cash in on what was a popular show at the time. When asked about the game, Cole Sprouse, one of the twins who played Cody in the show, said to eject and destroy the game. But PBG can't destroy it, he paid $2! 3. E.T. PBG really tried to not include this game on the list because it is overdone. It was either this, or High School Musical 2. PBG talks about the confusing gameplay. PBG isn't really sure what to say about it. 2. Batman Dark Tomorrow. This game at least tries to do some cool stuff, but fails at all of it! Batman gets knocked down a lot. The game keeps telling PBG to do stuff, but doesn't tell him how! There are no button descriptions at all! He jumps off a building and dies. A car randomly blows up, and he is shot and killed as soon as he turns a corner! Bullets and explosions constantly kill Batman out of nowhere. This game is just not good at all. 1. Pimp My Ride. The host wants the player to help people's lives by crashing into people! PBG tells himself to shut up. They love their cars being crashed so much they throw money at you! However, the player only has two minutes. Other than driving around, and pimping other people's rides (by driving around!), the only other piece of gameplay is pressing buttons! PBG doesn't want to insult other crappy rhythm games by calling this one. This mini game is called 'Ghost riding the whip.' The internet informed PBG what ghost riding the whip means. PBG decides to give it a shot. He wears 3D glasses, a hat with money all over it, and a necklace with dollar signs. He dances next to his car as it moves down the street, and makes a rap about ghost riding the whip. He soon discovers that he doesn't have a hip. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos